


The Many First's of Luka Couffaine

by CountingDownDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingDownDays/pseuds/CountingDownDays
Summary: 'If you ever asked him, he’d say that their first meeting was a disaster.'
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	The Many First's of Luka Couffaine

**—FIRST MEETING—**

If you ever asked _him_ , he’d say that their first meeting was a disaster.

A cute girl stumbles into his(shared) room, and the first thing he does is attempt (and sorely fail) to tease her for her stumbled speech; her stutter was obviously due to her nerves, something he could honestly relate to, with his own issues you’d think he would have known better.

Thankfully the girl was quick to forgive though, and the shy smile she gave him was easily worth the pick he gave her from his collection; and as he left the room, he paused as he realized his train of thought was directed to if his sister would invite her over more often. Thankfully it had been easy to shake his head of the thoughts at the time.

However, the thoughts seemed to come back at full force not long after; realizing that the girl was full of surprises. 

From how in that short time span of his mother becoming akumatized, she had managed to pick the lock that had chained them together with just the pick he gave her earlier, even managing to escape the boat undetected in order to get a hold of Ladybug herself. The girl was amazing, more so then the impression his sister had tried to give him previously.

He wouldn’t lie and say he hadn’t kept his eye on her once Anarka had been saved, and the music festival continued on at full force. It was satisfying when he noticed her eyes gravitate to him several times throughout the concert.

At the end of the day, when everyone went home, and Juleka went to Rose’s for the night; he was left alone with his thoughts, flashes of the pig-tailed girl filling his head. 

It wasn’t until his mother passed the room to her own, making a teasing remark at how happy he must have been to _‘use his own cords’_ as she went by, that he realized he was humming; something he hadn’t done since puberty came around and made him sound like a balloon squeezing out helium. It wasn’t even a tune he recognized; and to his frustration, he couldn’t place where it was from, knowing immediately that it definitely wasn’t anything from his idol.

Flurried pacing, with a heavy depth; a hinted sadness, hidden behind an optimistic note. 

Eventually the ear-worm won out, and he gave up trying to place the melody, just letting it linger.

But it was shortly after letting his thoughts drift back the Marinette, that the tune seemed to carry on stronger, becoming more pronounced, and easier to recognize. 

Shooting up from the bed with a sharp inhale, he scrambled to grab his guitar, trying to piece as much of the music into physical notes as he could before he lost it. He had never felt such an intense presence that inspired music in him as naturally as it did in that moment; but for some reason that girl…

It took quite some time, but eventually, through trial and error, he managed to at least write down the bones of the tune. Playing them over and over, wanting to perfect them, the desire to complete it, and play it at it’s best, flowing through him. Any sleepiness he had previously wiped gone, his focus on those few notes, and the wondering if he’d be able to see her again, to get to know her, to maybe… play it for her.

The rest of the night, and into the early morning was spent strumming the strings, quietly humming along, as if trying to be a part of this wonderful melody that is known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Though she may not have been his first crush, she was easily the first to leave such a heavy impression.

_**—FIRST WARNING—** _

Although his sister was known to be quiet and withdrawn in social situations, she had never been one to be polite in how she spoke when talking to him. So when she approached him one day, looking mildly concerned, with a failed attempt to hide her obvious unease, he immediately assumed the worst. 

Was there a new bully? Was she having confidence issues again? Did she need to talk to someone about an argument she had with Rose?

Thankfully she had pulled him out of his spiral quite quickly, and it wasn’t the worst case scenario that his head was making up. It _was_ however, the first time that she’s come to him over a crush of his. Granted that was because those 'crushes' were usually on girls in his own group.

On the other hand though, being bluntly informed on just how _big_ Marinette’s crush on Adrien was, wasn’t exactly the best case scenario either.

The conversation between the two didn’t last long; it didn’t need to be.

There wasn’t any need for her to explain how she figured out his crush on her friend, or why he had one in the first place; it wasn’t as if he was hiding his feelings, or that she didn’t care. It was just a mutual understanding they had with one another. 

Before she left to go hang out with Rose for the day, she gave him a quick side hug, before calling him a idiot, and running off just as quickly; as if she was never there in the first place.

As he leaned back against the bed, he didn’t feel the need to hide the smile that always grew on his face when his usually awkward sister pushed herself to show her concern for him. It didn’t happen often, but when it did it always warmed him.

_**—FIRST ‘DATE’—** _

Being a teenager was _annoyingly_ hard.

After having a moment to talk with Kagami while waiting in a storage room, hiding from the akuma _(all while silently praying that Adrien kept Marinette safe, as they were in the same area during the attack)_ , it became obvious that this “double date” was one giant mess of misunderstandings between the younger three.

When he was first asked to come, Marinette had originally told him that she was trying to help Adrien with his _date_ after being asked for help; the _“despite her own feelings for him”_ was obvious, but remained unspoken between the two.

He didn’t think she was lying, far from it. But from what he could tell at first glance, although Adrien never strayed from Kagami physically, it was obvious his head was somewhere else; his heart not completely into the date.

Then there was Kagami, who came on this date in hopes Adrien would change targets from his crush. The most surprising thing to learn from that, was she assumed Adrien’s crush was on _Marinette_ , and now felt as if she was in competition with her.

Ignoring the curiosity of who this mystery girl was, a bigger question came to mind in regards to the blond. 

Why did he ask Kagami out as a date? Why not just start as friendly gathering? It was easier to turn a friendly hang out into a date, not the other way around; and from what Kagami had told him, they had only really interacted through their fencing; this being the first time together outside club activities.

He felt a pang of pity for the poor girl.

Then there was that odd moment before the akuma appeared. Why did Adrien immediately chase after Marinette with no regards to Kagami’s feelings, even going as far as ignoring _him_ as he skated towards the exit in a rush. He was glad that as friends he was concerned for her, but something about the whole thing didn’t sit right with him.

It was all so exhausting. When did teen romance become so complicated?

Shortly after the akuma was defeated, they had all agreed that it would be best to head home, and after helping Marinette with her skates once more, he urged her to head outside, away from the cold, while he brought back their rented skates.

As he walked towards the entrance doors, he could see Marinette waiting by the entrance …watching Kagami and Adrien. A look of conflict as they said their good-byes, before Kagami was driven off, Adrien getting into his own limo to leave.

He knew Marinette wouldn’t have gone if he didn’t say anything; but her defeated expression… far from the first time in his life, he held back his own wants. Hiding his selfish desire to take her away with him to the subway, back to the Liberty, and distract her from the blond boy who was unknowingly hurting her with his obliviousness. 

But instead, he told her to go to him. 

He watched as she gave him a shaky, but apologetic smile, before running off towards Adrien before he left.

It was later, as he was sitting at the station waiting for the subway to arrive, that the sting in his chest started to worsen as he replayed the moment in his head. 

It was at the moment that he realized that he had just learned the pain of letting go of someone you love.

_**—FIRST CONFESSION—** _

Although he had no memories of becoming akumatized, the look of uncertainty on her face as she reached out to stop him caused a chill to run through his bones.

He knew how dangerous akuma’s were, and she had not only been stuck in the middle of the battle, she most likely was targeted by him as well.

He hadn’t wanted it to be like this. But in times like this, he was unfortunately Anarka’s boy; the woman who basically lived off of bold spontaneous actions.

He hadn’t really planned on how he was even going to bring it up in the first place, knowing her feelings for Adrien; but the fear of having said, or god forbid, having _done_ anything to harm her, overwhelmed him. He needed her to know that whatever deranged words he might have spoken while akumatized were not his own.

The little flutters in his stomach as he watched her eyes widen in awe shock at his confession warmed him; but as much as he wanted to cherish it, he swiftly shoved down the rising hope. And just as it looked like she was about to respond, a crew member called out to him, and with a last smile to her, he finally turned to join his sister and their friends on stage. 

He wasn’t looking for a response from her; at least not now anyways. He just needed her to know his true feelings.

As they were finally set up, and the count down to play begun; if he couldn’t help himself from taking a peek at the girl behind the camera crew; having to bite back the growing grin that was forming on his face before readying himself into position as the last seconds counted? 

Well, no one else needed to know.

As the cue was signaled, they began to play; and his music spoke for him. His focus was sharper, his energy more wired then usual, putting his entire being into the song.

The image of a shy smile, and pink hued cheeks stained in his memory the entire set.

_**—FIRST TIME HOLDING —** _

Time seemed to have flown by, in Luka’s opinion. 

It felt like only yesterday when he first met the girl who had not only _‘cured’_ his sisters _‘curse’_ , but had easily stolen his heart by the end of their first meeting.

It still amazed him to this day, how with each interaction with her brought about something new he would learn about her. From small quirks such as tapping her knuckles against her lips while nervous, to hearing stories of her childhood, even surprising himself the first time he ended up sharing his own. 

(Juleka still hadn’t forgave him for telling her about their first hair dyeing experience.)

But that aside, during the time of getting to know one another, both with friends and alone, a slight tension had began to grow between the two of them. Not a bad one; just something noticeable enough to gently remind them of its existence. 

It also _really_ didn’t help his poor heart when during one of Kitty Section practices, he overheard her on her phone talking with Alya about a “girls meeting”, only for Marinette to sigh, and suggest that it not involve any “plans”, and just for them to hang out for fun.

He knew what went on in those ‘meetings’ the girls had, and what those _plans_ entailed; granted he never meant to overhear, but with a cramped room, and thin walls within the Liberty, there was bound to be accidental eavesdropping.

So when he heard her rejecting the idea, he could only think back to the tension that rose whenever they stood close; finally giving into himself, and daydreaming about possible futures if she accepted him. 

_Of being able to hold her in his arms and proudly call himself hers._

However, if you had told him earlier that day he would get that chance to hold her in his arms, he would never imagine it happening like this.

Not with her barely holding herself together, her entire being screaming it’s exhaustion and sorrow.

It was hard to watch as she had immediately tried to hide her the grief on her face as they unexpectedly met outside the park on his way back home; but as soon as she tried, it was if something inside her snapped; the ground crumbling from beneath her, and everything she had been holding in was finally released.

As she fell forwards, he dropped everything; his bike, the bag, his guitar. His thoughts running a mile a minute in his own rising panic as he held her against him to steady her.

She didn’t appear to be physically injured; and it only took a moment to realize she was talking. Admitting to being tired, to the piles of responsibilities, of having to always put up a front.

As he got a better look at her face, he finally noticed just how prominent the lines under her eyes were, as well as the one across her brow. He recognized the look of pure exhaustion, similar to the ones in the memories of his mother when he was a child. This was the type of exhaustion that had been building up over a long period of time. 

The warmth from her tiny frame was over shone by her shaking as she tried to quiet her sobs, taking deep breaths in the way he taught her during one of their times together, trying to calm herself; trying to stop crying. 

As he stood there holding her, he noticed a flash of white from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, easily able to look over her own, he barely managed to bite back a curse, seeing Adrien and Kagami; and from this angle, it looked as if they had… 

His grip on her tightened; an old, but familiar, rush of heat flaring up. It was the first time he felt a real twinge of resentment towards the blond, even though he knew it wasn’t completely the boys fault.

There had always been something else there, beneath the surface of a unrequited love; something that had always had such a heavy hold on her since even before they had met; it was just that it had piled too high, and finally toppled over.

He had no right to demand her to tell him, or to try to fix things for her. So, as always, he gave her an option.

_“You can tell me everything. or nothing, if you prefer.”_

It didn’t bothered him as she didn’t give a reply, only just taking in the comfort he was freely offering.

Eventually though, the shaking did stop, as did the quiet tears; and when she finally looked up at him, her eyes such a piercing blue, filled with a fragile vulnerability that he wanted to hide and protect.

He waited patiently as she seemed conflicted, looking as if debating something; her mouth opened, but before he could find out what she was about to say, he caught movement from behind her, and finally noticed _them_.

Several small, shining _wasps_ , making their way very fast towards them; towards _Marinette’s back._

Acting purely on reflexes, he grabbed her, turning and shielding her from them; a burning pain searing down his back, the sound of her fear filed cry of his name; before his vision went dark…

It would be later that night, long after Juleka fell asleep, that looking back, he realized that he missed something important with Marinette before he was put under Chloe’s spell; and for the first time, he felt actual resentment towards an akumatized _‘victim’_ , and not just for having his identity being revealed.

_**—FIRST KISS—** _

The first time they kiss, it was up in her room. 

The evening rays coloring the room in orange through the skylight, the only noise filling the room being one of Jagged Stone’s earlier CD’s.

Her petite frame fit against his own comfortably; with her head against his chest, his own rested back against the chaise, eyes heavy with sleep. The two finally taking a much needed rest after such a hectic day.

With the way it happened, it could have easily been taken as an accident if seen by others. 

Marinette having turned her head to look at him and ask a question, himself feeling her shift, turning to face her.

Their faces stopping from surprise at the closeness, yet not moving away.

The slight push forwards.

_It wasn’t an accident._

Granted, it wasn’t anything like how movies, or novels try to explain it. There was no feeling of sparks from the kiss, or even butterflies in his stomach.  
  
It was just a silent agreement, and a slight pressure of lips meeting. 

But even though it was so simple, it was _theirs_ ; and a moment later, it had ended just as quietly as it started, their gazes staring back at one another. 

Although he had been working on communicating better verbally, it was moments like these that he just wanted to play his feelings for her through his music, to share them at their best quality for her to hear; just as he can easily hear hers.

It wasn’t as busy as it normally was during the day, an intense symphony of mixed emotions and worries. Right now, it was calm, and steady, and sure. 

In fact, the first time that he could remember her like this was that short moment by the Seine after Miracle Queen happened; looking completely at peace, as if a decision was finally made.

He jolted at the sudden motion of his hand being lifted, forcing himself out of his thoughts, and back to the present. Watching as Marinette thumbed over his knuckles, her own knowing gaze never leaving his; waiting patiently. 

It was only then that he truly noticed it; or at least, It finally registered in his mind.

The small, yet warm smile directed at him; one that was filled with such intense fondness, and love and-

At once his face started to heat up, his eyes starting to burn.

After the months of hopeless pinning over her, when she had originally been head-over-heel in love with Adrien; after that painful period of time when _something_ happened to Marinette that forced her to pull away from everyone; and the inevitable confrontation afterwards, filled with loud anger, and hurt between the two, mixed alongside his new fear for her recently worsened state of exhaustion.

Even when that was sorted, and old confessions were made once more, and she finally had an answer for him. One that had lead to them to having been dating for some time now.

It was this moment that made everything finally click in his head that this was real.

That the metaphorical “other shoe” _wasn’t going to drop_.

He briefly caught her face changing to concern before his sight started going blurry, barely registering the wetness falling down his face as he continued to look at her in helpless awe.

The heat on his face growing hotter as the sudden overload of mixed emotions hit him. 

This wasn’t some drawn out dream. The girl in front of him truly was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Fierce, and talented, and beautiful; and she had kissed _him_. 

She _loved him_ _back_. 

She chose _him_.

He knew realistically that he wasn’t her _“second chance”_ at love. First loves never bare fruit, and even if they reach to the stage of dating, they barely ever last; that was just how life was; and with everything that had happened between the two of them;the idea of them and possibly _a future_ , really shouldn’t be hitting him _just now._

But it _was._

This was _real._

Just as she was about to lean back to try and give him a bit of space, he grabbed her into a tight hug; as if she would slip away and disappear if he loosened even a bit. Only relaxing into her as she brought her arms around him into her embrace.

For the first time, he allowed himself to lean on her for comfort.

For the first time, Luka Couffaine cried in front of Marinette Dupain-Cheng; and they were tears of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tumblr to AO3 post, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
